When Dreams Return
by knivesgirl346
Summary: [One-Shot] The gang head out to a blitzball tournament to see the Aurochs play. Its been one year since the defeat of sin. The gang is headed for a major surprise. I wrote this before FFX-2 came out. R&R please


Final Fantasy  
  
Chapter One  
  
It has been a year since we defeated Sin. One year to this day and I have thought about you for 52 weeks, 364 days or just one year; however you want to look at it. Today is the Annual Blitzball Tournament. My heart aches to think that you will never play Blitzball again. Wakka has decided to play in memory of you. We all miss you, especially me, thought Yuna  
  
"Yuna, are you coming," asked Lulu.  
  
"Yes, I will be right there." The tournament is going to start in any minute.  
Yuna snapped back into reality and walked into the locker room.  
  
"You know we are going to win, ya? In honor of him we are going to win. Our goal is victory. Everyone knows there targets, ya?" Wakka asked.  
  
The Besaid Aurochs were pumped with energy. As they walked out the door Yuna thought she saw a small boy dressed in purple. She couldn't make sure that it was a boy because he was gone the next second.  
  
The gang took their seats and the Aurochs waited for the Shpere Dome to fill. All of a sudden lightening spit out of the iron sphere shaped poles. They moved to their positions in the stadium and water shot out into the middle of it all. Water filled an invisible electric circular shape. It started at the bottom and worked its way up like water filling a glass. Music was roaring from the stadium stereo as all this was happening.  
  
Then the lights where turned off as soon as the dome was filled. The announcer came on over the intercom.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Ronsos and Guidos, may I present to you the star player of the Zanarkand Abes! Sir Jecht's one and only son! I give you......TIDUS!"  
  
Roars, screams, laughter and clapping came from the audience. Tidus was back and was standing on the top of the north iron railing under a spotlight. Yuna shot out of her seat and looked through her binoculars.  
  
"There is no doubt about it guys," she yelled over the roar, "that is Tidus!"  
  
Rikku and Yuna started jumping up and down screaming and chanting Tidus' name.  
  
"He's back Yunie; he really is! Oh, why didn't you tell us Tidus!" she screamed at him although he never heard her over the cheering fans.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm back! I was asked to open up the tournament two days ago. I was in Djose when Rin found me. Neither of us no why I am back but I decided that it would be best to tell everyone that I am back by starting off the tournament.  
  
"I would like to tell my friends 'hey' and to tell Yuna that I am sorry for not telling her of my arrival sooner. So without further ado, let's start this tournament off with a little show!"  
  
And with that Tidus jumped into the Sphere Pool and got into position on the middle platform.  
  
BLITZOFF!  
  
The blitzball shot into the air and Tidus swam after it. He kneed the ball up out of the sphere pool and jumped out after it. He did a bicycle kick and eyed the blitzball upside down. Five seconds later he was completely in the 'Sphere Shot' position and kicked the blitzball again making a full and complete kick to finish the bicycle kick. 'Whoosh!' It slammed back into the pool and the crowd went wild as it slammed into the goal!  
  
"Whoa! Yunie did you see that! Tidus did the Sphere Shot!" yelled Rikku.  
  
"Yes, he did the Shpere Shot! Except it isn't like he has never done it before; we just haven't seen him do it. Way to go!" Yuna screamed.  
  
Tidus came back on the mic after climbing out, "Hey! I hope that you guys enjoyed that! Stick around for the half time show! And now the Besaide Aurochs and the Luca Goers!"  
  
Tidus walked off and the Aurochs and Goers took their places!  
  
BLITZOFF!  
  
A/N: this is a short-story that just tells how Tidus comes back...well I wrote this BEFORE Final Fantasy X-2 came out and just now decided to put it up. It's just a little something-something that I wrote. I don't think that  
I will take it anywhere. Just this is how he comes back and yea. ENJOY!  
=lenne= 


End file.
